1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable worktable for use in connection with supporting work pieces and tools at waist height. The portable worktable has particular utility for repairs inside finished building spaces and transport of cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable worktables are desirable for workers using tools and materials at waist height. Collapsible, sturdy worktables have found wide use in building construction and maintenance. While the conventional worktable can be carried from place to place and stored in a collapsed form, transportation of the worktable for more than a short distance becomes burdensome and may damage building finishes and contents.
The uses of portable tables and hand trucks are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,382 to Sherman discloses a light duty portable table and hand truck. However, the Sherman '382 patent does not have front casters, and has further drawbacks of not securing cargo behind the raised table and the wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,034 to Miller discloses a convertible hand truck and dolly that accepts a table. However, the Miller '034 patent does not fix the sub-frame having casters, and additionally does not support the leg directly above the wheels.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 234,486 to Leyburn discloses a hand truck that raises its bed with scissor action legs. However, the Leyburn '486 patent does not permit the hand truck to move with the bed in the raised position, and cannot carry cargo beneath the front end.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,989 to Bellows discloses a collapsible dolly with a table supported on the dolly handle and by one pair of hinged legs. However, the Bellows '989 patent does not permit cargo on the hinged legs, and collapses by both folding the table and the legs into the frame between the bars.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,823 to Haas discloses a two-wheeled stand for a machine with scissor action legs. However, the Haas '823 patent does not permit ready movement of the stand in a raised position, and cannot carry cargo on the legs.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. D384,467 to Stallbaumer discloses a side frame for a hand truck that has angle section members arranged in a generally triangular shape. However, the Stallbaumer '467 patent does not have tubular members, and has the additional deficiency of no top for use as a table.
While the above described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable worktable that allows repairs inside finished building spaces and transport of cargo. The '382 patent makes no provision for casters and for carrying cargo. The '034 patent does not fix the sub-frame with casters. The '486 patent does not allow the truck to move in a raised position. The '989 patent does not carry cargo on the legs. The '823 patent does not have four wheels for ready movement. Then, the '467 patent lacks tubular members.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved portable worktable that can be used for repairs inside finished building spaces and transport of cargo. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. The portable worktable according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of repairs inside finished building spaces and transport of cargo.